Class Change Argument
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Cain and Abel argue over Cain's new class. AbelxCain.


_**Class Change Argument** _

**Timeline:** Shadow Dragon

** CainxAbel**

Uhhh... I wrote this a boatload of a long time ago and never got my butt around to posting it so I will now. |D

* * *

"Hot damn am I sexy in this," Cain murmured to himself as he looked at his outfit. It felt good to be out of the constricting armor that he wore as a Cavalier. He had opted to take his swordsmanship on foot at Marth's request since there were few sword-users in the party at this point. That, and after thinking it over, Cain decided it would be more prudent in his growth to fight on foot than on horseback. He was no spearman like Abel.

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it." Abel drawled lazily as he entered their shared tent and stopped behind him with a frown. It was no secret that the green-haired male had been displeased after learning that his partner had technically been reclassed from Cavalier to Myrmidon in only a few nights after leaving the fort.

Cain's small grin died down back to his normal expression as he gazed at Abel through the mirror he was looking at himself in. His cinnamon hair glinted in the lantern light and he sighed. "Dammit, Abel, Marth asked, ASKED me to do this. You know I couldn't say no!"

Abel sighed as well, breaking the stare from the other and walked over to his cot and sat down, beginning to work off the fastenings to his green armor. "That may be so, but I still don't like it. I'm practically out there alone now by myself on horseback."

"If it wouldn't slow you down, you could always carry me on back, you know." Cain mumbled back, rolling his eyes.

"My mount couldn't handle my gear, me, and you on her back!" Abel spat back.

"Then you see why we can't fight together."

"Cain..." Abel suddenly said, looking deathly serious. "This is no laughing matter, this is life and death, you don't have hardly any armor on, you could get yourself killed on foot if you're not careful enough! Please, at least let me protect you-"

"Protect me?" Cain interrupted, his brown eyes flaring with subtle anger. "Just because I'm no longer atop a horse swinging my sword now makes me weak and in need of protection?"

"I didn't say that, stop twisting my words around, Cain! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Do I, now? How is it you're always smothering me with these things? I know it's life and death, Abel, but I cannot ignore Marth's request just because you don't like it. I can handle myself."

"I didn't say that you couldn't..." Abel replied, heaving a sigh of defeat as he finished with his armor and set it aside, now standing in his normal tunic and breeches. He strode over and grabbed the other by the shoulders and pulled him to look him in the eyes.

"Cain," He tried, but the other avoided his gaze.

"Cain..." He tried once more.

Still ignored.

Finally he got mad. With a shove, the other was sent stumbling back and he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. He tackled the other and in a fierce outcry from the other did they earnestly begin to wrestle amongst the floor of their tent.

After several punches, bites, and a thousand name-callings, they settled, Abel hovering over Cain, his green eyes baring down into Cain's brown ones. "Cain, will you listen to me now?"

"...Fine." The other mumbled, still nursing a bite mark to the shoulder that Abel had given him.

He was stopped when Abel stood and like nothing, lifted him up and carried him to the cot and slowly took out some antisceptic and bandages and slowly began to clean the bites gently, saying nothing for a long time. When he was finished, he brushed Cain's hair out of his eyes and tilted his chin gently to look at him. He leaned in and sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Cain, I love you," Abel began. "But you're being too stubborn about this. Please, I can't begin to imagine you away from my side on the field where harm can possibly come to you. I insisted so much upon us being Cavaliers when we joined the army was so we could be together and free. Ahead of the others, protecting not only them, but each other."

Cain bit on his lip and sighed, shifting in the cot until he pulled Abel down and put his arm around his waist, resting his head on their shoulder. "You worry too much, Abel. I will be fine. I'll stick as close to you as I physically can." He got a wry, trickster's grin on. "Or at least as close as Marth will let us be on the field."

Abel lightly smacked the other, letting out a snort and for the first time since he entered the tent, a small smile came to his lips. "You're going to be the death of me, one way or another, you know that, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love." Cain whispered before he got up and blew out the candles in their lanterns and climbed back into the cot and curled up close to the other. "Sleep now, Abel. Nothing's going to change just because I'm no longer on a mount. We're still the Thunder and Lightning squad."

Again, another smack, followed by the sound of a soft chuckle met his ears and he was content.

**End**

* * *

Um, um, please don't hurt me? I really think they're cute together and uhhhhh...yeah, my cousin made me write it after reading another fic I wrote that mentioned them together. It was totally an AU RoyxMarth because my cousin and I are Smash Bros Melee Addicts. So there. xD


End file.
